


Flexibility

by LadyDrace



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appearances can be deceiving, and with Garak... they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flexibility

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous message on tumblr asked for flexible!Garak porn. And I delivered. It was originally [posted there unbetaed and untitled](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/34732330568/flexible-garak-porn-done).
> 
> Betaed now by [Mithrel](../users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). Thank you!

Garak was beautiful like this, Julian reflected. Smoothly fucking himself on Julian's hard cock, his hands behind him, supporting his weight on Julian's thighs, his back made a graceful arc and his abdominal muscles flexed with every pull and thrust. His head was thrown back, pulling his throat taut and forcing his strong neck ridges to tighten and swell. His knees clenched like a vice on Julian's hips, keeping him firmly in place, no matter how desperately he wanted to meet every downward push with an upwards thrust on his own. But he was only allowed to watch. That was the order. And Julian was very good at following orders. Especially when his obedience gave him this.

 

At least he was never ordered to stay silent, because that was pretty much an impossibility at times like these.

 

“Oh God,” he gasped and his fists clenched around handfuls of bunched up sheets. Garak hissed in response, and without slowing his thrusts even a little, he shifted his weight to one hand, and took hold of his own glistening cock with the other. The display was almost too much for Julian, and he gritted his teeth with effort as he forced back the urge to just let it all go. Garak would not appreciate such a lack of restraint.

 

But the image Garak presented, bent backwards, his cock sliding wetly through his own fist with every undulating thrust, was simply staggering in its intensity. And the best part of it was that only Julian got to see this. The rest of the world got the buttoned up, muted, dulled down version of Garak. A deliberate shroud of _average_ wrapped around him like armor. But alone with Julian, the armor came off, and underneath was this. Serpentine grace and flexibility taken to an extreme Julian would have thought impossible considering Garak's age and build. It would seem, however, that Garak found such limitations laughable.

 

Pushing himself up into sitting position, putting his weight on his knees instead, Garak paused his riding and caught Julian's gaze, his own blue eyes half lidded and sultry. He was magnificent. As if aware of Julian's thoughts, and even appreciative of them, Garak spent some time just stroking himself with one hand, while the other traced his pectoral ridges and dipped into the inverted spoon shape below his clavicle. He was well aware of his appeal, and nothing had ever been a greater attraction to Julian than confidence. Combining this wanton display with the guarded lunch companion Julian had known for years before they had ended up here... it was heady to no end.

 

Julian panted harshly and struggled weakly against the hold on his hips, desperate for friction. But Garak just huffed out a low laugh and sat himself down more firmly on Julian's throbbing hardness, trapping it thoroughly inside his tight heat.

 

“Not yet,” he purred, and Julian groaned with frustration.

 

“Please, Garak, please...”

 

“Not... yet...” Garak insisted. But his own breath was quickening and Julian was beyond relieved when Garak suddenly released him and pulled his feet up under him until he was squatting instead of kneeling. He put his hands on Julian's stomach, but barely put any weight on them as he pulled up again, almost entirely off, until only the head of Julian's cock was inside, and then slammed back down with enough force to make the bed groan.

 

“God, YES!” Julian cried, completely beyond any sense of shame. The sheet tore slightly in his hand as Garak pulled off and again came down hard, setting a cruel pace, his cock slapping sharply against Julian's lower belly with every downward surge. Having internal testicles was really a bonus in times like these and Julian felt his spine rattle with how much power Garak put into fucking them both raw. Aided by gravity, every thrust was fierce, and the sound of skin smacking together was gloriously obscene to Julian's ears.

 

The torturous force was kept up until Julian felt he was going mad with it, his pulse pounding in his ears and his lip bitten bloody with holding back. He had to wait for Garak's permission to come. Those were his orders. But then Garak's thrusts started getting erratic. He was still pushing down hard but the thrusts went shallower and eventually he sat up again, and harshly jerked himself to a stuttering climax. As he came down from the peak, his hip movements shifted to a casual bouncing and Julian could have screamed with how close he had been only moments ago.

 

“Garak, I'm begging you, I need to come, please, please!”

 

Tilting his head, Garak regarded Julian, as if pondering if he actually deserved such a thing. Julian moaned and wriggled, completely desperate after so long on the edge, and he could have wept with relief when Garak swooped down, locked arms and legs around Julian and rolled them over so he was on top.

 

“Go on, then,” he prompted, holding his legs up high enough that Julian could get his shoulders under them and finally, fucking finally, bury himself to the hilt and not stop until he saw stars. It might have been twenty thrusts or it might have been two for all Julian knew. All he could fathom was that he was allowed to come and blindly chased his climax with Garak helpfully clenching around him, milking him of every drop, until he collapsed limply on Garak's chest.

 

“Good God,” Julian rasped, his voice like sandpaper after what felt like hours of harsh breaths and pleading moans.

 

Garak simply hummed his agreement, the sound a gentle rumble in his chest, his legs still casually hooked over Julian's elbows, in no hurry to move.

 

“Indeed.”

 

End.


End file.
